


For Desdemona II

by melancholicbowlofnoodles



Category: Original Work, Othello - Shakespeare
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Pining, Poetry, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i cant get therapy so you lovely folks have to tolerate me, inspired by and almost completely disconnected from the actual play othello, screams in closeted wlw, were not done yet beloved nonexistent readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicbowlofnoodles/pseuds/melancholicbowlofnoodles
Summary: It's for your own good, I promise, I promise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Letters I'll Never Send





	For Desdemona II

i had to hurt you beloved had to tear out your heart and leave you trembling and hollow dont cry desdemona

it hurt me so much when i had to leave i promise i didnt want to go i promise i miss you more than a person could miss another i promise youll be okay someday maybe you can finally have the husband you deserve one who could match your breeding and beauty even if no one could hold a candle to your goodness 

desdemona i was always undeserving of you and now in rending my own flesh to force you to pity me i have made myself irredeemable 

desdemona i love you in all the ways i shouldnt 

desdemona i may not have broken your bones but i still lapped at the marrow that foolish men overlooked they didnt want you they simply wanted to break something beautiful and i am no better for i love to taste your pain i feed on your secrets i inhale your love and vulnerability into my lungs and exchange it for chimney smoke and ghosts heavy on my breath

desdemona could you taste my secrets? would you want to try?

desdemona i poison the air you breathe desdemona i had to save you by removing myself from your life desdemona i have sharp teeth desdemona my hunger is bottomless desdemona i want to swallow you whole desdemona

i want you to kill me.


End file.
